Glee Chapter 1  Lea, Darren, and Cory
by WeHeartLea4ever
Summary: Darren and Lea go out to dinner  as friends  but things start to turn around and Darren starts falling in love with Lea. Cory hears that they're hanging out and feels very jealous because he secretly likes Lea.


Glee Fan Fic Chapter 1

9/5/11

It was a warm, summer night. Darren walks into Fleming's restaurant and asks the hostess for a table for two. The hostess leads him to a small table in the corner of the restaurant. He fixes the collar of his gray blazer, then looks down at his watch. 7:11 PM. He was meeting Lea for dinner to catch up on things as he hadn't been on the Glee set in a while. Eight minutes later, the door at the front of the restaurant opens and in walks Lea, radiant in a fancy, black, ruffled dress that went just below her knees. Her brown curly locks hung delicately over her shoulders. 'She looks so beautiful', Darren thought to himself. He and Lea weren't dating, but was he starting to like her? He'd never seen her so dressed up and so gorgeous. Lea looked around the restaurant until she spotted Darren. She walked over and her sparkly silver high heels clicked against the tile floor.

"Hey! How are you?" she said as she took a seat.

"I've been good, how about you?"

"I'm great!" she replied, with a thousand watt smile. They had a great conversation, and Darren ordered a sirloin steak with mashed potatoes and asparagus, and Lea ordered catfish with a baked potato.

'Wow,' Darren thought to himself, 'she is so beautiful'. They had been pretty good friends before at the Glee set, but Darren was seeing a whole different side of Lea he hadn't before. She had the whole package- a sense of humor, unbelievable talent, kind heart, good energy, and a beautiful face. He was definitely starting to like Lea.

"I had such a great time tonight!" Lea exclaimed.

"Me too," he didn't want her to go just yet though, "Hey do you wanna come over to my place? We could watch a movie, talk, whatever?" Lea looked down at her shiny, gold watch. It was only 9 o'clock. "It's not too late... I guess I could for a little while." Darren's heart skipped a beat, and he smiled ecstatically.

"Great! You can follow me to my apartment."

Lea got into her black BMW as Darren hurriedly climbed into his silver Chevy had never been more excited in his life. Lea thought to herself, 'How sweet of Darren to invite me over to his apartment. This is just a friendly thing. Surely he knows we're just friends... right?'

Darren and Lea were sitting on the couch and had "Friends" on, but they weren't really watching it. They had a great conversation and were halfway a bottle of champagne. Darren thought she was so down to earth, which greatly attracted him. Lea was in the middle of telling a funny story that happened on the Glee set when Lea's iPhone rang. She looked down to see that Cory had texted.

CORY: Hey what are you up to?

"Oh it's Cory", she said as she unlocked her phone, while Darren looked down at the floor, dejected.

LEA: Just hanging out at Darren's having fun:) What about you?

CORY: Just at my apartment watching Six Feet Under

"Tell him I said hi", Darren said as he took a sip of his wine.

LEA: Darren says hi:)

CORY: Tell him I said hi back - Cory typed into his phone, jealousy filling his body.

Lea told Darren that Cory had said hello. She looked at the clock once since she'd been at Darren's. 1:30 AM. "Darren, I had so much fun tonight, but it's 1:30 in the morning. I really should be going...", Lea told Darren as she grabbed her black leather purse and swung it over her shoulder.

"You're probably right... Here let me walk you to your car." Darren said as he put his wine glass down on the coffee table and rose to his feet. Darren opened the door, that let to the street, for Lea. They approached Lea's car and she opened the driver's seat door.

"So you're coming back to the set Monday, right?" Lea asked.

"Yeah" Darren said with a smile. He couldn't take his eyes off hers. He could just melt! Before they knew it, they both were leaning in for a kiss. Their lips touched and they kissed passionately. He didn't want her to go still, but he knew she had to. They pulled back and said not another word. Lea smiled at Darren and he smiled back, amazed. Had that really just happened? Lea got in her car, gave Darren one last smile, and drove away. Darren watched until she vanished.

Cory was at his place, alone. 'Darren's cool...,' he thought to himself, 'but why isn't she into _me_?' All sorts of thoughts raced through his head. He had always liked Lea, but he never told anyone. He yawned and turned the TV off went to bed, and fell asleep thinking about Lea.

Written by: Katie R.

/WeHeartLea4ever

**** Stay tuned! Next week, we will see Cory confront Darren about Lea, and how Lea reacts to the situation. :)

Tweet me and tell me what you liked! :)


End file.
